


Goodbye, Brother

by Anxious_Virgil



Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil
Summary: Just a little angsty drabble
Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995601
Kudos: 4





	Goodbye, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> /Trigger Warnings/ one swear word, mentions of car crash, death, all that sad stuff

"You said we were going to grow old together.... why, why did you leave so soon? We we're supposed to open a shop and-and... you were going to be married, and I was going to be your best man.

"How dare he, you had your whole life ahead of you, and he destroyed it all. That bastard... we would have been the best team, and it all came crashing down because of one man's bad decision... his bad choice ended your life, your future, it took you away from me. His bad choice made our lives crash and burn.

"You were going to have a family... I'll never forget you, brother. You were my best friend and I have always looked up to you. I miss you so much, we all do. You were the light in some of my darkest moments, and now I can't see out of all the darkness. I will never forget you, and I hope you are happy wherever you are. I love you so, so much.

"I didn't get to say goodbye before, so I am going to say it now. Goodbye, brother, may you rest in peace knowing that you are loved and will be missed."

With tears rolling down his cheeks Virgil stepped away from the grave that stood before him only moments ago, with those terrible words that shouldn't exist "Logan Sanders, 1995-2018. Beloved friend, brother and fiance"


End file.
